godsandmortalsgtx0fandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn, Daughter of Poseidon
Dawn is a character in Gods and Mortals. She is the demigod daughter of Poseidon, the god of the sea. History Past Dawn grew up on George's Island off the coast of Boston, Massachusetts. Before she could get a job, she earned a living by fishing and helping the caretakers of the ruins clean. At 10 years old, she began leading tour groups through the ruins she knew so well. When Dawn turned 14, she applied for a full-time job at the island's snack shop. Dawn lived parentless, and was often jealous of kids with their parents. However, due to this seclusion, Dawn became aware of the presence of someone watching her. She recognized that this must be one of her two missing parents. It was later revealed to be Poseidon, as Dawn's mother passed away in childbirth. Book 1 Dawn started her journey to the safety of the demigod base on George's Island. As Dawn awoke and went out for some early fishing, she found a note in her small boat. It told Dawn to contact the people on the back of the list. Dawn did so, hurling herself headfirst into the adventure of a lifetime. She met Joshua, Colin, and Phil. She also encountered Kevin, Typh, Colby, Aurora, and Mal. Dawn, caught up in trying to help both sides while protecting Joshua, whom she loved, accidentally got Phil killed. She entered an inescapable catatonic state. This was recovered from when Phil was brought back and Dawn lost her memory. Dawn then tried to rebuild her relationship with Joshua while helping the others to their goal. Personality Dawn is portrayed as being a classic heroine. She would risk her life for anyone; friends, enemies, and those in between. She considers all another companion on the road of life, and would give everything up, even the world, to save them. Dawn is pretty compassionate, but comes across as moody and bossy, though she tries her best not to. Dawn hates titles, eventually using her 'status' to force others into treating her as an equal. She rejects her birthright of being higher than others, and tries to come across as average. (Compare to: Percy Jackson (Son of Poseidon)) Special Abilities *Dawn is revealed to be able to communicate with others through their blood. *Dawn's voice sometimes speaks to her boyfriend, Joshua, when he is in danger. *Dawn is a skilled sword fighter, even without training, and is able to hold her own against Mal when he is possessed by his father, Ares, god of war. *Dawn is shown to have decent strength, able to carry two of her companions at once. She can also break hurricane glass with one strike. Aquatic/hydrokinetic abilities Dawn's abilities come from her being a child of Poseidon. She draws strength from the water. *Dawn is shown to be able to heal mortal wounds when put directly into the ocean. *Dawn can manipulate any type of water. She uses this to choke Typh in chapter 2 of Book 1. *Dawn is an expert swimmer. She can shoot through water at hundred of miles per hour. *Dawn can hold her breath underwater for endless periods of time. This is easier for her in the ocean. *Dawn can speak to aquatic animals. *Dawn is revealed to be able to use puddles or any water on the ground to move faster. *Though she has trouble getting it right, Dawn can use her powers to remove water from herself. *Dawn can sense other people and object underwater. *As they were created by Poseidon, Dawn can communicate telepathically to horses or other equine animals. Items *Magic Sword. Dawn obtained this from Phil. It can repel the darkness of the Underworld. Kevin's sword counters this ability when they are in combat. *Armor. Dawn found the replica of ancient Spartan armor to be more than a replica. It can soften the attacks of gods by 90%. *True Love Notes. Dawn received these from an unknown source. They allow her to convey true feelings to anyone. She has only used one, and this allows her to recover a the knowledge that she loves Joshua. Weaknesses *Dawn is astraphobic. She is deadly afraid of lightning and thunder. She even tells Zeus in chapter 2,'' "Yeah, I'm freaking out and it's all your fault!"'' *''Dawn is weaker against ice attacks, which make movement and breathing harder.'' *Dawn would sacrifice herself for her friends, leading her to make rash decisions. Romance Joshua - Though she finds other men interesting and likable, Dawn's loyalties, in the end, are all Joshua's. Even the loss of her memory couldn't keep Dawn from falling for him again. Dawn struggles against the barrier in her mind that blocks all of her memory of him. Dawn's mind also guides Joshua, swearing to keep him alive as her new, innocent self cannot. Kevin - Dawn swore to tell no one, but for a brief moment in time, Dawn felt as though she could love Kevin. She doesn't know if this was manipulation or something else, but she felt it. The new Dawn tells herself that any feelings are familial as she and Kevin are direct cousins (Poseidon and Hades are brothers). Typh - Dawn feels an almost sisterly connection to Typh, and does her best to protect him. Even when he's screwing with her mind. Mal - Dawn has a particular need to help Mal. She hates what Ares is doing to him with all of her heart, and seeks him out wherever Ares leads to support him. If she cannot follow or find him, she helps Mal fight through her blood telepathy. Family Poseidon - Poseidon is Dawn's father. Every once in a while, he will appear to give Dawn a clue to her path. Dawn appreciates what he's doing and feels a pretty strong love for him, not joining Kevin, Typh, and Colby because she wouldn't fight against him. Instead, she chooses to defend him. Kevin - Kevin, being Dawn's immediate cousin, is the first to come to mind when Dawn thinks of family; second counting Poseidon, if she is not counting only mortals. Dawn feels that hurting Kevin would be wrong, but also enjoys their rivalry as leaders of the two groups. Trivia *Dawn shares many traits with Percy Jackson, the demigod son of Poseidon in Percy Jackson and the Olympians, a series by Rick Riordan. Shadowin EX (Dawn's creator), states that most of these are completely unintentional, and guesses that is just how the family works. *Dawn's sword is similar to Link's in Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess when he enters the Twilight Realm. Category:Characters Category:Demigods